Cicatrix
by AlbusPotterisaraginghomosexual
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy was never the type to yell. He was quiet, never revealing too much of what he was thinking; never raising his voice in front of anyone. However, something about Albus Severus Potter made him want to scream louder than a culverin. Something about that blithering fool made him question his sanity.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is the first chapter of my sory and it's a little intrductory chapter so it's a little slow but I promise it'll get more exciting. Thank you so much for reading and please leave any constructive critiscism! Have a wonderful day!

 _Scorpius_

Scorpius Malfoy was never the type to yell. He was quiet, never revealing too much of what he was thinking; never raising his voice in front of anyone. However, something about Albus Severus Potter made him want to scream louder than a culverin. Something about that blithering fool made him question his sanity. Perfect Albus Potter, head boy, captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team, never rude to anyone. He was the living representation of the sun, and Scorpius couldn't hate him more.

Scorpius Malfoy paced incessantly across the Slytherin dorm room, running a hand through his silver locks. The tournament between Slytherin and Ravenclaw was in a week and his team wasn't anywhere near where they needed to be. Being the captain, he had been up all night drawing charts of the pitch. Scorpius was the definition of assiduous so naturally he'd drawn up notes for everything from the Finbourgh Flick to the Woollongong Shimmy. His bed was covered with parchment upon parchment of diagrams, pointers, and strategies. Sighing, he ran a hand over his face and attempted to clear his thoughts. Looking out at the sky, he noticed it was grey and cloudy. it looked like it was going to start pouring any second. . He hoped it would clear up soon or his team would have to face Ravenclaw in the rain, not that tough conditions was anything new for them. This season had been a series of bad luck for Slytherin and he intended to change that, after all, Scorpius Malfoy was no loser.

 _Albus_

Albus soared across the quidditch pitch with great ease, swerving his broom in every direction. This was his favorite feeling, the wind through his hair and the adrenaline pumping through his body. He felt more at home in the air than anywhere else. He executed a perfect Wronski Feint which he followed with a figure eight across the pitch. He had been out here for a few hours, flying around aimlessly. Realizing the time, he remembered he was expected at dinner and that McGonagall would have his head if she found him on the pitch during meals again. Drifting to the ground, he planted his feet firmly in the dirt and dismounted his broom.

Taking large strides, he raced up to the Gryffindor common, hoping to put away his broom before supper. He turned a corner sharply and collided face first with another person. He was knocked backwards off his feet. He landed in a sprawled heap on the floor, his broom discarded to the other side of the groaned in frustration and rubbed his head. Finally, he decided to make an effort to stand. He straightened up and waited for the dizziness to subside. Finally opening his eyes, they were met with steel grey ones.

"What the hell, Malfoy?" Albus said squinting at the blonde.

"Watch where you're going, Potter." he sneered before shoving past him and disappearing down the corridor.

Albus looked back in his direction and rolled his eyes.

Albus Potter wasn't the type to yell. He was always polite and kind, just like his parents had taught him. But something about Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy made him want to scream his head off. He had no manners and was constantly rude to anyone he considered less than him, not to mention his ties with a multitude of death eaters.

 _Scorpius_

Scorpius stormed down the halls of Hogwarts, quickly making his way to the Great Hall. Of all people he could've crashed into, it had to be Albus Potter. Nobody grinds his gears like Albus. Everything that man did irked him beyond belief and he wasn't sure if he could live with the constant agony straightened his robes and walked into the Great Hall with his head high, pushing all thoughts of Potter out of his head.

Taking a seat at the Slytherin table, he began piling food on his plate. It wasn't long before his best friend Rorake Goyle joined him.

"Where have you been all day?" his friend bit into a massive turkey leg with no shame.

"Trying to figure out our strategy for Monday." he too shoveled in a spoonful of mashed potatoes.

"You worry too much Scorp, we're going to crush them." Rory punched his shoulder playfully but it had caught him off-guard and he had to stop himself from wincing before Rory noticed. Shaking it off, he continued to eat his dinner over small talk between his teammates.


	2. Chapter 2

_Scorpius_

Scorpius stormed down the halls of Hogwarts, quickly making his way to the Great Hall. Of all people he could've crashed into, it had to be Albus Potter. Nobody grinds his gears like Albus. Everything that man did irked him beyond belief and he wasn't sure if he could live with the constant agony straightened his robes and walked into the Great Hall with his head high, pushing all thoughts of Potter out of his head.

Taking a seat at the Slytherin table, he began piling food on his plate. It wasn't long before his best friend Oliver Goyle joined him.

"Where have you been all day?" his friend bit into a massive turkey leg with no shame.

"Trying to figure out our strategy for Monday." he too shoveled in a spoonful of mashed potatoes.

"You worry too much Scorp, we're going to crush them." Rory punched his shoulder playfully but it had caught him off-guard and he had to stop himself from wincing before Rory noticed. Shaking it off, he continued to eat his dinner over small talk between his teammates.

Scorpius sped through the halls and down the stairs to the dungeons, he had excused himself from dinner early having just come up with the perfect plan to ensure that Slytherin beat Ravenclaw this following week and he needed to write it down before he forgot. Turning a corner he was once more stumbling back due to a collision with a certain Potter. Regaining his balance, he looked up just in time to see the box of potions fall from the brunette's hands. He let out a slew of curses, not the magic sort. The bottles shattered, the sound echoing through the dungeon. Albus, didn't even acknowledge him before bending down and fussing over the potions.

"No, no, no…" he was muttering incoherently.

Scorpius couldn't care less about Potter's glorified perfumes, but he refused to leave without an apology. Crossing his arms, he stood over the other man impatiently.

Albus, finally realizing the situation, looked up. His face took Scorpius by surprise, the man looked genuinely upset about his potions.

"Can I help you?" Potter's tone was cold, not what you would normally expect from him and his sunshine ass.

"An apology would be nice." Scorpius raised an eyebrow.

Albus opened his mouth in disbelief, looking back up at Scorpius.

"You're kidding right?" he spoke slowly.

"What makes you think i'm kidding?"

"Are you-" he stopped himself and took a deep breath. "Look Malfoy, I don't have time for you bitchy complaints right now, okay?"

Potter pulled out his wand and aimed at the shattered potion bottles.

"Reparo." With a flick of his wrist, the glass started piecing itself back together.

"Oh, by the way, Mcgonagall said to go see her in her office." Potter picked up the now fixed potion bottles and stood up straight.

"And she chose you to pass the message on because we're best mates." Scorpius crossed his arms in suspicion.

"No, I overheard her talking with someone." He rolled his eyes, which Scorpius did not appreciate, nobody rolled their eyes at Scorpius Malfoy. Deciding that it was not the place nor the time to start a scene, he turned back around and sped off to Mcgonagall's office, not even glancing back at the Potter boy.

He reached the headmaster's tower shortly after his encounter with Potter and the potion incident.

"Hello?" He called out into the cluttered study. As if the room was reading his mind, the cold stone wall shifted with a loud screech, revealing a flight of stairs. He took that as his cue to go up. He quickly jumped up the spiral steps and reached another large scale door. He reached to knock on it but it swung back on it's own, revealing his grandfather standing next to Mcgonagall.

"Ah , i was just about to send for you. Your grandfather here has requested an urgent meeting with you, let's hope this won't take too long." She cast Lucius a disapproving look to say the least before stepping out and letting the doors slam behind her.

Scorpius immediately straightened up at the sight of his grandfather, a familiar feeling of dread creeping over him.

"Grandfather." Scorpius addressed him with a curt nod.

"Scorpius." He nodded back.

"What are you doing here?" He tried to keep his voice from shaking but he was horribly unsuccessful. His grandfather loved him, he thought to himself over and over again. He would never do anything too harmful to him.

"How are your grades? Outstanding I presume?" His grandfather looked at him incredulously.

"Of course." He said this with more confidence, finding safety in the fact that his grades were indeed stellar, he definitely had room to improve in potions but he still maintained a high average in that class.

Lucius pulled his wand out, casting a silencing charm on the room, so no one from the outside could hear them. Scorpius gulped nervously, pondering what his grandfather intended to do and why he would need a silencing charm.

"On Sunday night, the death eaters and the new recruits are planning an attack on the school, I personally suggested you to help organize and make the final preparations." Lucius looked at Scorpius, clearly waiting for an overjoyed yes.

"Grandfather, I can't help you, we have a quidditch match on Monday and we're going to be prancing all week." Scorpius scuttled to find a good enough reason to get out of it.

"Did I tell you it was a choice?" Something flickered across Lucius's eyes that made Scorpius wish there was no silencing charm on the room. Obviously Quidditch wasn't good enough.

"Grandfather please-" he was cut off.

"I present you with a fantastic opportunity like this and you turn down my offer for Quidditch?" He was sneering.

"Grandfather-"

"THE OPPORTUNITY OF A LIFETIME, AND YOU SAY NO FOR A BLOODY QUIDDITCH MATCH?" Lucius had something evil in his eyes and Scorpius's hands began drifting towards his wand.

"Grandfather I'm sorry-"

"YOU'RE A COWARD, JUST LIKE YOUR FATHER WAS!"

"GRANDFATHER I DON'T WANT TO BE A DEATH EATER!" He regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth.

"What?" Lucius's voice was laced with venom.

Scorpius couldn't bring himself to repeat it.

"Perhaps if I teach you a lesson, it will change your mind." Lucius pointed his wand at Scorpius.

He couldn't move, his body was frozen in shock and he barely comprehended the word "Sectumsempra" coming out of Lucius's mouth.

A thousand knives were slashing at him, he could feel them cut up his body into shreds. It burned more than a million fires. He screamed, knowing full well no one could hear him. Tears escaped his eyes and he felt the blood trickle slowly down his torso. There was a ringing in his ears and he knew he was begging his Grandfather to stop but he couldn't hear anything, like the ringing would never end. He fell to the floor, cradling his long legs, still crying out for help. No one came.

All of a sudden, the burning stopped and then pain went away. Scorpius was left on the floor in a pathetic heap, breathing heavily. Not a single trace of blood anywhere.

"Get up and go." His grandfather kicked him, hard. He winced in pain before gathering his thoughts. Scorpius stood up quickly, only to fall over again due to his balance being completely thrown off. He scurried to get back up again to avoid further punishment, this time making sure to grab the end of the nearby table as an extra precaution.

Throwing open the door, he ran. He bolted passed Mcgonagall, out of the tower, and down the spiral steps. He kept running, no matter how much it hurt, he kept running and didn't stop until he reached the astrology tower. He climbed the steps, each time

he put his foot down, a jolting pain shot through his spine, but he refused to stop. Finally reaching the top after an agonizing trip across the school. He fell to his knees, gasping out in relief. He pulled his robes off and threw them off to the could feel hot tears streaming down his cheeks as he unbuttoned his shirt and flung it in the general direction of his robes. Scorpius cradled his face in his hands, sobbing silently. He didn't have to look at himself to know that his grandfather had left some brand new scars to complement the older ones.

He stayed like that for a good while, eventually his eyes became droopy and the rest was a haze.


	3. Chapter 3

_Albus_

Albus entered the astrology tower, he had to put his potions here to sit in the moonlight. He let the door slam behind him, knowing full well that nobody would be up here at this time of night. Sadly, he was horribly mistaken because just as the door locked back into place there was a sharp intake of breath that he was quite sure hadn't come from him. One hand on his wand, he proceeded forward with caution. He couldn't slightly make out a figure at the far left corner of the tower. Inching closer, he realized exactly who was lurking around the tower so late at night.

"Malfoy?" He narrowed his eyes to better make out Scorpius's features in the moonlight.

Scorpius seemed to just realized Albus's presence as he quickly reached for his shirt and attempted to cover his chest up. Honestly, he could be such a ditz sometimes.

"Potter! What the hell are you doing here?" He was miserably failing to keep his chest covered but as Albus got closer, he realized why the blond had been so intent on it in the first place. It looked as if a giant blade had gone and slashed every patch of skin Al could see. Forgetting about the reason he had come here in the first place, Al set the potions down and kneeled down next to Scorpius to examine the slashes, remembering to keep his distance in case Scorpius decided that violence was his best bet to get out of this situation.

He met Scorpius's grey eyes, giving him a questioning look. Scorpius, instead of answering, stood up. Al noticed the gingerness to his movements, he was clearly in pain. Scorpius bent over, with difficulty, and began collecting his robes and such. Al now had a clear view of the scars without any cloth covering them. They were downright monstrous. Some, he noticed, where old and others where new. Who could've done something so wicked? Scorpius was only a boy. Sure he was a complete prat and downright insufferable but nobody his age could've done anything so horrendous as to deserve such cicatrices.

Scorpius raced for the door but Albus was quicker. He caught hold of Scorpius's wrist before he could run off. Scorpius didn't look at him, he kept his gaze fixated on the floor, refusing to look up.

"Scorpius?" Al was sure to speak gently. As much as he detested Scorpius, he also had a heart and this wasn't okay on any level. "Look at me."

Scorpius didn't respond. Having enough of his stubbornness, Al jerked Scorpius's chin upward, he was crying. Not sure what to say, Al stood there awkwardly with his hand still firmly clasped around Scorpius's wrist.

"Let go of me." Scorpius choked out, it was weak and not at all as assertive as he had intended it to be.

"No." Al, being his headstrong self, kept his grip tight and unwavering.

Scorpius was clearly not in a mood to argue. He made a frail attempt at freeing his arm from Albus, but quickly realized that it was useless struggling, and collapsed against him. Al had to take a step back and readjust his position to support the extra weight.

He could feel Scorpius shudder against him. At this specific moment, Al decided that this wasn't the time to interrogate him. Instead,he wrapped his arms around Scorpius's waist and let him nuzzle into his shoulder.

This was a whole new experience for Al, being that he and Scorpius were mortal enemies by blood. They were supposed to insult and belittle each other, they most certainly weren't supposed to console each other. Yet here he was, arms wrapped around Scorpius Malfoy, completely and utterly bewildered as to the turn of events this day had led to.

 _Scorpius_

Scorpius couldn't believe the situation he'd gotten himself into. Here he was, crying into Albus Potter's shoulder, his archnemesis.

"Scorpius?" Al whispered.

Scorpius realized how utterly inappropriate this was, forcing himself to step back, he averted his eyes back down to the ground and slid his shirt back on. It was now crinkled as a result of him falling asleep on the pile of his clothes. He attempted to re-do his buttons but his hands wouldn't stop shaking. He let out a frustrated groan and covered his face. This was absolutely humiliating, Scorpius couldn't believe he'd just let himself be consoled by Albus Severus Potter.

"Scorpius?" Albus spoke louder this time.

Scorpius hastily gathered his things and bolted out the door. Albus didn't follow him.


	4. Chapter 4

_Albus_

Abus woke up with a start, he had to look around for a while to realize that he was back in the dormitory, his potions laying on the side table, disregarded. ' _Dammit'_ he thought to himself, leave it to Malfoy to screw up his work without even realizing. All things considered, the sight he had seen last night was ghastly. The way the scars had cut into Scorpius's pale skin was horrifying. He couldn't help but think they were caused from magic, they were too clean not be be. But at the same time, what spell could possibly do that.

For the rest of the day, Al couldn't stop thinking about Scorpius. He was now attempting to do his divination homework up in the common room but Scorpius's monstrous cuts kept creeping their way back into his mind. Having enough, he put his quill down and stood, deciding to go to the library and research about the scars. He was halfway out the door before he remembered to take his map. The Marauders Map was given to him by his father back when he was a third year, James had chosen the cloak of course, leave it to James to choose the flashy things. He tucked the map within the pages of one of his textbooks and made his way to the library.

Once he entered the musty library, he made his way all the way to the back shelves, a spell like that wouldn't be anywhere in the textbooks, hell it was most probably in the restricted section. Taking a deep breath, he began his search.

It had now been 3 hours and no ball. Al had been searching and searching but the closest thing he found to the spell was an old essay on the discovery of the 'Oppugno' spell, which Al was sure to swipe as he recalled Professor Binns saying something about the history of spells during the last lesson. He was now frustrated and impatient and he decided this was the best opportunity to sneak out to the pitch and practice some dives.

Albus held his Firebolt in one hand and the keys to the Gryffindor locker rooms in another. He raced down the marble steps, out to the pitch, embracing the cool air as it swept through his hair. It had snowed recently, Christmas was this week, so naturally he was very excited. He would be going home for the holidays soon and he was thrilled to finally have a break from his course load. As he entered the pitch, he was greeted by the familiar smell of wet soil. Smiling to himself, he mounted his broom and took off, cutting through the air like a blade. Albus had been flying for as long as he could remember with his mom being in the Hollyhead Harpies and his father's worrying obsession with Quidditch. The firebolt had been a present from Aunt Hermione in his second year; he had received it in the mail only a few days before tryouts. He was now grinning, thinking of how happy he'd been that day. He was lost in thought when he heard his name being called, making him lose balance and nearly slide off his broom. Looking down, he noticed a familiar blond standing with the Slytherin team, clad in green robes, each carrying a broom.

"Oi Potter! Wanna come down so we can practice." Scorpius seemed to be back to his normal, asshole self.

Albus responded by diving downward and planting his feet in the soil. He dismounted his broom and looked over in Malfoy's direction. Apparently Malfoy was looking at him too as the pair caught each other's eyes. Al took the opportunity to shoot a pleading look which, judging by the fact that Malfoy broke eye contact, was received. Clearly he didn't want to talk about it, but to hell if Al was going to leave it alone. Deciding this was not the time to confront Scorpius, Al walked off the pitch without as much as a nod in the other man's direction.

 _Scorpius_

Scorpius glanced back at the departing brunette, relieved that Albus hadn't made an attempt at speaking to him, especially in front of his teammates. Giving the signal, he watched as his team rose into the air, each taking their position on the field. As Scorpius went to bend over and open the ball chest, an angry pain spread over his torso. He quailed, biting his lip and trying not to cry out. He waited for the pain to subside before opening the engraved chest and throwing the red quaffle into the air. Scorpius then released the bludgers, the pitch black spheres rose off into the clear sky, spinning every which way. The weather had finally cleared up and he couldn't have been happier, perhaps the match with Ravenclaw would go smoothly after all. He stood up and mounted his own broom but not without effort. He too rose up, higher than the rest of his team. As he was seeker, he usually practiced on his own, team practices were so he could observe everyone's progress. As he floated through the air, his thoughts drifted to the night before. He remembered Albus's tight grip on his waist and how soft his hair felt on his face. Most of all, he appreciated how Albus didn't ask. He didn't expect Scorpius to say a word, although he wasn't sure if that would last. Scorpius knew Albus wouldn't let any of this go and that was exactly why he hated him.


	5. Chapter 5

_Albus_

Warm water ran over Albus's aching muscles, soothing the humming pain that seemed to never cease. Al had had one too many quidditch falls lately and his body had not forgiven him for it. After being forcibly removed from the pitch, he had retreated to the Gryffindor tower for a shower and some rest. As the water washed away any tension in his arms and legs, he closed his eyes and attempted to clear his mind. Apparently his brain had a different idea because no matter what he tried, he couldn't seem to shake the uneasiness that had formed in his stomach. Damn Scorpius malfoy, what had he done to him. He wasn't meant to be worried for his nemesis yet there he was, losing sleep over him. Groaning in frustration, he stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist.

Albus was now fully clothed, snuggled in his sheets with 'Potions and Their Origins'. He had been reading for a considerable amount of time now, it was his favorite hobby. Reading let him escape reality for a while, even if it was about the discovery of potions. Not that he was complaining, he loved potions, it was his favorite subject by far. He didn't exactly know the reason for this considering his mum and dad were both mediocre at them, perhaps it was nurture instead of nature. His Uncle George always had a knack for them, maybe that was why. As he got distracted from the words in front of him, his eyes began wandering and soon settled on the mahogany grandfather clock directly in front of him. The other students should be getting out of dinner soon making it the perfect opportunity to speak to Scorpius. Albus could pull him aside while he was on his way to the Slytherin dorms, he came up to the seventh floor as he walked with his prefect friends who began patrol here.

Albus was leaned up against the invisible door of the room of requirement, waiting for Malfoy to pass by. He tapped his foot impatiently, reprimanding himself for not taking the Marauder's map with him. He started to realize Malfoy may not even come this way, this was a stupid idea.

Right at that moment Scorpius entered the hallway.

"Oi Malfoy!" Albus called out.

Scorpius looked around until his eyes settled on him. He excused himself from his cluster of Slytherin goons and walked over to Al, he looked nervous.

"What the hell are you doing-" before Scorpius could finish his sentence, Al wished for the doors to open and pulled Scorpius inside.

The door shut behind the pair right after Scorpius stumbled through them.

"What on this god forsaken Earth are you doing?" Scorpius straightened up and crossed his arms. He, like Al, had recently showered. He could tell from the subtle aroma of eucalyptus coming from him. He was wearing a simple gray shirt, long sleeved of course. Scorpius cleared his throat, causing Al to realize that he was staring.

"What do you want Potter?"

"You know exactly what I want."

"No, I really don't"

Albus let out an embittered sigh.

"Don't play dumb with me."

Scorpius must've decided that lieing wasn't going to get himself out of the situation

"Look Potter, just because you so nobly consoled me in my hour of need, I don't have to explain myself to the likes of you."

"I know."

"Then why are you wasting my precious time?" Scorpius cocked an eyebrow.

"Because I'm worried." Al choked out.

"You're worried?" Scorpius asked suspiciously.

"Of course I'm worried you asshole! Of course I'm worried because someone hurt you, and they hurt you bad, and you won't even tell me who!"

Scorpius was clearly not expecting this reaction, he looked down at the floor.

"Scorpius, please."

He slowly looked up, his silver eyes catching Al's green ones.

"I can't."

Al stepped closer to him. The only light source was a dusty marble fireplace, the room had decided that they wouldn't need much.

"Why?'

"I just can't."

Albus looked down at Scorpius's torso and then back up at him. He reached up carefully, never breaking eye-contact in case Scorpius wasn't okay with it. Al undid the first button of his shirt, and then the second, and then the third, until all the buttons were undone. He pushed the silky material off the other's shoulders slowly, revealing the horrendous scars once again. He eyed Scorpius wearily, lightly tracing a particularly awful one that sliced through his collarbone with the tip of his finger. He saw Scorpius blush out of the corner of his eye and soon realized that this was certainly crossing a line. He hastily pulled away, and took a step back.

"Who?"

"My Grandfather." he could tell Scorpius was trying to choke back tears.

"Of course it was." Al shook his head in dismay.

Al pulled Scorpius towards himself, wrapping his arms around his waist. This time, Scorpius did not hesitate to object, immediately pulling away.

"I don't need a nanny." he picked up his shirt and slid it back on, re-doing the buttons quickly.

"Why won't you let me help you?"

Scorpius didn't reply, instead he made his way for the doors.

"Scorpius wait!"

Scorpius turned around hesitantly.

Al pulled a thin vial filled with royal blue liquid out of the pocket of his sweatpants. "For the pain."

Scorpius eyed the bottle suspiciously before snatching it from Al's hands. Without so much as a thank you, he disappeared through the massive doors leaving Al speechless.

 _Scorpius_

One foot after another, he raced through the cold stone halls of Hogwarts. Scorpius clutched the cool glass vile in his hand, thinking of Al. Scorpius hated how the other man treated him like a kicked puppy. He didn't need a bodyguard and if he did, it sure as hell wouldn't be Albus Severus Potter.

 _Of course I'm worried you asshole! Of course I'm worried because someone hurt you, and they hurt you bad, and you won't even tell me who!_

Scorpius shook his head. He didn't need anyone fussing over him. The conversation between the pair replayed in his head over and over again like a tape recording. He moved faster, putting as much distance between himself and the room of requirement as possible. It was quite the walk from the Great Hall down to the dungeons and his little detour to the seventh floor to see his prefect friends off as they began patrol. His legs ached and each step hurt more and more.

He staggered to the boy's dormitory and collapsed onto his bed with great fatigue. Everyone was still in the common room leaving Scorpius alone with his thoughts. Usually he liked being left alone but today the last thing he wanted to do was think. Scorpius slid open his bedside drawer and pulled out an old wristwatch. He turned the watch around and shook it, a few wayward parts fell out the back, bouncing onto the mattress. He'd been working on fixing it for quite sometime, he was extremely close to being done. He always enjoyed these things, mechanics and all. The watch itself was gold with a chestnut leather band, it was definitely well worn but beautiful nonetheless. He ran his thumb over the sapphire glass before getting to work on the inner machinery. His nimble fingers easley placing the miniscule parts back where they belonged.

It was near midnight as he clicked the last piece into place. He flipped the watch straight up just in time to see the second hand begin ticking again. He smiled softly to himself as his eyes followed the narrow hand around the dial.

 _Albus_

Al sat in the room of requirement, now completely lit and a grand piano conveniently placed in the center of it. His finger ran over the keys swiftly, Al was no singer but his Aunt Hermione had taught him how to play when he was eight or so and after that it just stuck. It was more of a guilty pleasure than one of his actual hobbies, however Al would sneak up whenever he could to practice. As he played a familiar muggle tune, his thoughts drifted back to Scorpius as they usually did these past few days. He would get through to him, he was sure of it.

The glint of his wristwatch caught his eye mid-song.

"Crap." It was almost 12:45AM. He didn't have the map with him, how would he sneak back to the dorms? He shoved his hands into the pocket of his trousers and sighed, he really should've thought this through. As he went to stand, a quick pain cut through his hand. Al pulled his hand out of his pocket along with the mysterious object that was embedded within it. As he looked to examine what it was, he smiled. His prefect badge. He would just say he was helping with the patrols.

Al made his way through the dark corridors of hogwarts. The high ceiling was barely visible in the pitch black. He walked sluggishly, after all, he was in no hurry. Right as he turned the corner, he was confronted by filch and his cat which resembled more of a rodent.

"Potter," He spat. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"I was helping with rounds." He pointed to the polished badge on his chest.

Filch glanced at the scarlet and gold badge before grunting and staggering away.

Al looked back in Filch's direction and relaxed. Hopefully nobody would check the watch schedule for tonight.

 _Scorpius_

Monday morning had arrived without any warning. Scorpius was sat at the slytherin table in the great hall, doing his best to eat. His plate consisted only of a piece of toast and a few wayward berries. The cuts were not cooperating today, they ached with every movement. Sighing, he pulled the lithe blue vile that Albus had given him out of his uniform pocket. Uncorking it, he downed it. The potion had no prominent taste, all Scorpius could say was that it was cold going down his throat. Within seconds, a relief spread through his entire body. Like someone had exploded an ice cube inside of him. Scorpius closed his eyes and relished the feeling for a few seconds before abandoning his food and racing to the pitch.

There was cheering coming from every direction as Scorpius flew around the pitch. He soared well above the rest of his team, his eyes scanning the air for the golden snitch. The game had already been going on for a good hour or so and the score was 70-40, Slytherin in the lead. His team was the strongest he'd seen in all the years he'd been playing. He'd been seeker since second year.

His thoughts were interrupted by a bloodcurdling shriek. It was heard over the roaring crowd and caused everyone to fall silent. He drifted down towards the ground to better observe what had happened. As he neared the source of the yell, a hooded figure came into view as did Poppy Edgecombe. A single gloved hand was wrapped around her neck, a wand was pointed at her throat. The girl was only a second year, her ravenclaw scarf billowed in the wind as a few tears escaped her eyes. Scorpius could feel himself shudder as he remembered his grandfather's words earlier. _On Monday, the death eaters and the new recruits are planning an attack on the school, I personally suggested you to help organize and make the final preparations._

 _This can't be happening, not now._

Just a moment passed before there were sparks flying in all directions. From his place in the sky, he saw the death eaters spread to all corners of the field, firing spells in every direction. The teachers had pulled out their wands as had a few students, most of them being Gryffindor. Among them, Al. Scorpius spotted the Potter next to Louis Weasley. The pair were shielding the younger students from any potential threats. Louis had cast the Protego charm while Al covered him, using an assortment of different spells. _They made quite the team._

 _Okay Scorpius this is not the time to be staring at Potter._

 _Why was he staring at Potter?_

He shook his head and drew his wand. Using his current situation to his advantage, he flew around, shooting stunning spells in the general direction of the death eaters. Hopefully they wouldn't hit a student. Just as he spproached the east part of the pitch, he watched as a red spark hit him straight in the chest. Scorpius could feel himself falling through the icy air before everything went black.


	6. Author's Note

Hi everyone! Before I start I'd like to thank everyone for reading this tory. The support I've recived is unreal. I will be continuing this story on Archive of Our Own if you'd like to continue it.

Here's the link:

/works/8883376/chapters/20364112

Once again thank you so much! :)


End file.
